


Oops I Did It Again

by WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose



Series: Fake Relationships Are Valid Too [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose/pseuds/WhyIsThisSoHardToChoose
Summary: Kim finds out she has feelings and finds a contest she doesn't really qualify for. But that doesn't stop her.





	Oops I Did It Again

Kim P.O.V.

“Oh my god what is this?” I mumble to myself as I scroll through Facebook. There is an ad for a sweepstakes where the prize is a cruise. I click on it and start to read through all of the information about qualifying. Damn you have to be newly married. Unless…

“Hey Zack just a question here totally hypothetical. If I signed up for a contest to win a cruise for two and brought Trini would she care what the rules or qualifications for it were? Or do you think she would just enjoy going on vacation?” I look up from my laptop at him. Trying to read his face. 

“Well if it is something shady she would probably care to ask but if it's just nice enough it should be fine. In this hypothetical setting I would like to ask why.” He raises his eyebrow at me and starts to eat the rest of his donut. I look away trying to think of what I should say.

“Um well it’s a funny story, hypothetically of course, but well there’s this contest for a free cruise that looks really awesome but its a honeymoon type thing so, once again hypothetically, we might have to pretend to be married just to win this. What would you say to that?” I don’t even finish and he is already laughing in my face.

“Oh man that is some good shit. You really think this is a good idea? Getting Crazy Girl to agree to be your pretend wifey might be a bit harder then getting her to fake date you but I mean go ahead. It would probably be better if you just don’t tell her you signed up for it unless you win it.” Nodding my head I agree with him. I start to sign up for the contest while humming along to the music playing in the background. 

“Just, I, I have a question for you Kim. And I would like if you would think about it seriously.” I stop what I’m doing and look up, giving him my full attention so he sees that I am being serious.

“Why do you keep signing up for or agreeing with things for you and Trini when they end with you guys having to be in some sort of relationship? Like with your reunion you could have told your mom that you guys weren’t dating and it would’ve been fine, and now you are literally going out of your way to sign up for something and you are saying that you are married. Those are kind of intense things to do for or with someone you think of as just a best friend. I’m just curious if you maybe have feelings for Trini? I mean you could’ve asked Jason, or Billy, or I to go on this cruise with you. Hell you could’ve even told your mom that you were dating one of us.”

Holy mother of god. He’s totally right, I could’ve asked anyone to do this but I instantly thought of Trini, even when I also instantly knew she would probably fight me on it. And with my mom I could’ve just told her the truth and said I wasn’t dating anyone. Yet I keep finding myself in situations where I have to be in some sort of relationship with Trini. But do I really like her? I mean yeah she is unbelievably gorgeous but like anyone with eyes could see that. And yeah she’s really funny, and smart, and I always want to hang out with her, and yeah sometimes I miss her when I go to work even though we had just spent the morning together. But that’s normal because she’s my best friend right? I mean yeah it wasn’t uncomfortable when we were fake dating and it made me really happy when she held my hand, or anytime she touched me. And sure when she kissed my cheek I had kind of hoped for half a second that she had been a little more to the side. But-Holy shit no I totally like her. No denying that, I’m a hot bi mess for my best friend. This is not good.

“Hey Kim you good? I didn’t mean to spring anything on you there I was just honestly wondering.” Oh shit I forgot I was here with Zack.

“Yeah no I’m good. Just was thinking about how I don’t have feelings for Trini. I mean not that there’s anything wrong with her. She’s great you know? Just I only like her as a friend, nothing more. She’s awesome and super pretty though don’t get me wrong. But yeah no just pure friendship.” Ok that went well I was totally convincing. He looks at me with questioning eyes.

“Alright I get it. I won’t bring it up again. Just know that if you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me.” Aww what a nice boy. I smile back at him.

“I appreciate that Zack, I’ll keep that in mind if I ever need to talk to someone. Now if you will excuse me I have a contest application to get back to.” And I got back to it indeed. I went over the top answering every question, just trying to get the best chance of winning this cruise. 

-A week later-

I’m just chilling at home on my laptop waiting for Trini to get back so we can watch Netflix when I get an email notification. I open the email and immediately scream while i jump off the couch to start jumping up and down in excitement. I won the newly wed cruise contest! In just two months Trini and I will be going on vacation! Oh shit I still have to tell Trini. Ok that’s alright I already knew I would have to tell her if I won.

“Hey Kim I’m back. What are you doing?” I look at Trini and realize I probably look crazy standing in the middle of the living room with my laptop thrown on the ground just staring out lost in thought.

“Oh nothing really, I just have a question for you.” She looks at me suspiciously.

“What’s up?” I clear my throat and come up with a reply as quick as possible.

“Ok so what would you say if I told you I won a contest for a two person cruise?” If possible she looks even more suspicious of me when I ask this.

“I would say that sounds like fun, but I would also ask why you are being so shady about it.”

“Oh yeah so funny thing there, the contest was for newly wed couples only so I had to sign us up as a couple.” She just takes a deep breath.

“Kim, why did you do that? You just took away what could be some really luck couples honeymoon. I’m not even going to bother trying to fight you on this because we both know that no matter what I say you will get your way. But did you even think that maybe this was someone's only chance of being able to go on a honeymoon when you signed up?” I frown to myself.

“Hey you know that if you ever really didn’t want to do something I wouldn’t make you do it. You know that right? Because yeah I’m really excited to do this and I think it would be totally fun to do it together but if you don’t want to do it just tell me and I’ll email them back and say that we have to decline. And honestly no I didn’t think of anyone else when I signed up. I was kind of blinded by the thought of the two of us going on a cruise and just signed up without thinking.” I really wanted to say I thought about seeing Trini in a bikini on vacation sharing a room with me and was unable to think of anything else but that really wouldn’t be the best thing to say right now.

“Oh Kim I didn’t mean to imply that you would ever force me into something. I know I can say no and you would never bring it up again. And I can’t blame you for wanting to go on vacation. Plus if they really wanted that honeymoon they would’ve made sure they won the contest.” I beam up at her and grab her in a hug before I start to swing her around.

“Yes you won't regret this I promise. It’s going to be so much fun. Besides I doubt we will have to do anything as a couple, we just won the contest that’s it.” She laughs at me.

“Be careful or you might jinx us. Now when are we leaving and what islands are we going to?” I put her down and bend down to pick up my laptop. For the rest of the night we sit on the couch looking over the details of our upcoming vacation. I can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reviewing the last part of this series. I have decided to continue this obviously. I have an outline for two more stories after this one to complete the series and then an idea for another one shot that is unrelated. Maybe I'm dragging this series out a little but I just had an idea that I really like and want to see if I can make it work out well. This one is shorter because I wanted to kind of look at Kim's feelings a little and set up the next part a little more. Please let me know what you think of this like you did for the last one, it really inspired me to continue it. Knowing that people actually read it and liked it really helped me feel more confident in my writing so I just want to say thank you for that. Hope you liked this, let me know what you think!


End file.
